wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilhelm Strasse/Quotes
List of Notable Quotes make by Wilhelm Strasse. ''Return to Castle Wolfenstein *"Major, why are we not yet ready to depart?"'' *''"I don't have time for this nonsense. I have important business to attend to. This boat leaves for the X-Labs within an hour, torpedoes or none. Is that understood, Major?"'' *''"What? Will this fool follow me to the ends of the earth?"'' *''"Dispatch the remaining security force immediately."'' *''"I will deal with him."'' *''"Well Agent Blazkowicz. You are a most impressive specimen. It would be my pleasure to dissect you piece by piece. Let me introduce you to someone. Do not confuse it with the mere prototypes you've encountered. This is the pinnacle of all my research. Das Über-Soldat. The Super Soldier. It will be my pleasure to watch it destroy you."'' *''"Thus we will see the superiority of the machine over flesh and blood!"'' *''"Quite a scientific little toy isn't it?"'' *''"Very good! I might learn something after all."'' *''"The new armor makes all the difference, don't you agree?"'' *''"Why don't you make it easy on yourself and let it finish you quickly?"'' *''"This has all been very amusing, but we are running short on time."'' *''"That's the spirit! I knew you had it in you."'' *''"Oh, you'll have to do better than that if you expect me to get any useful data."'' *''"Feeling fatigued, short of breath, muscles starting to cramp? No? I'm exhausted just by watching you."'' *''"Do you see what I mean about it's improved reactions?"'' *''"Your delaying! The end is inevitable."'' *''"Oh, you really must try harder than that! This is barely tempting at all."'' *''"The results of this lifelike exercise will be invaluable. I thank you again for providing me with this opportunity."'' *''"I suppose I expected much from you. After all, you are of big flesh and blood."'' *''"What? It's not possible! We will meet again another day!"'' ''Wolfenstein *"Agent Blazkowicz. When I heard reports you were in town, I could not believe my good fortune - finally, I can have my revenge."'' *''"You're not the one giving orders here. Drop your weapon, Agent Blazkowicz."'' *''"And that is why the Third Reich will triumph, Blazkowicz. We are willing to risk everything to win."'' *''"Many had thought this device would tear the barrier between our dimension and the Black Sun."'' *''"But we persevered and now possess an inexhaustible source of power."'' *''"With it the Nazi war machine will conquer the world."'' *''"I tired of his continued existence, Hans. Shoot Him."'' *''"Nein! Nein!"'' *''"I have much to thank you for, Herr Doctor. Without you, we would never have known where to excavate for the portal."'' *''"Very true, but I have still have doubts about your latest data on the portal. How can we be certain it will remain active?"'' *''"Ah yes, your student.. weren't they even vaguely suspicious about your true intentions ? That you dragged them to Isenstadt to translate the Thule Manuscripts for the Third Reich ? "'' *''"You work for me doctor. Not with me."'' *''"I am sorry Doctor, but you're taking a different journey."'' *''"Auf Wiedersehen (Goodbye)."'' *''"Come with me. The weapon will be firing soon."'' *''"Agent Blazkowicz... you have an annoying tendency to appear at the worst possible moment. Which is why I have taken certain precautions."'' *''"Beautiful, isn't it ? Such raw unbridled power. It destroyed the Thule Civilization; but where they failed, we will succeed."'' *''"I have the technology to control it. And our first demonstration will be the city of Isenstadt. After that, I will destroy everything that stands in my way - the world will fall on it knees before the Third Reich."'' *''"A shame you won't get to see the swastika flying proudly over Washington D.C."'' *''"Hans, kill him, and this time, do not fail me!"'' *''"Damn you, Blazkowicz!"'' ''The New Order *"What are you people doing in there?"'' * "You... I've seen you before! I like you... such a resilient specimen. With you I could do great things..." *''"I like the eyes on this one."'' *''"I like yours, too..."'' *''"Not this one. Someone broke it already. It's a shame..."'' *''"Captain Blazkowicz...I know so much about you. We have the same name, you and I. Wilhelm, William. But, you call me "Deathshead." I don't like it. I am a happy man, you see? It does not sound right in English... Say it correctly: Toten...kopf..."'' *''"So long since I have practiced my English... it's a dying tongue."'' *''"Captain Blazkowicz. Help me make a choice. Which one, of these two varieties, would best support my research? I have inadequate room... for samples. Should you decline my appeal...I will put a scalpel to both of them and we'll be here all day! I'll make things...simple. All you have to do... Is look, to the one, of which you would have me dissect."'' *''"Go on captain, make a choice for me."'' *''"So stubborn, captain Blazkowicz. It's a good trait. Mine is patience. I have an endless... supply. I wonder which will prevail, your stubbornness or my patience? The task is simple, really. You need only to look to the one you would have me choose. I await your selection."'' *''"Yes. An astute selection. Young, unspoiled flesh, tender samples. Fatty tissues intact."'' *''"Really? This one? I would have elected the other but I will defer to your preference, Captain Blazkowicz."'' *''"Du nicht! Du bleibst hier!"'' *''"Prisoners. This is General Wilhelm Strasse speaking. Many of you know who I am. Many of you hate who I am. But I am also the man who can grant you freedom. I am your last chance. You see, I am a friend of the human spirit. I believe this spirit lives within you. I believe you are capable of so much more than you've let us know. Now...I want you to do a little exercise with me. First, take a deep breath. Then, close your eyes and look deep inside yourself. There. Inside. Is a mountain in the fog, do you see it? Way in the distance. Stretching upwards toward a blackened sky. There is a pale moon behind the mountain... and the moon would have shone its light on you... had the mountain not been there. Look further beyond the mountain... and the moon... and you'll see the flickering stars up there in the dark void... of space. Like little diamonds. Beautiful, isn't it? Reach up with your hands... and you can pluck one of those stars... out of the sky. Hold the star in your hand... and feel the warmth... spread throughout your body. This is what freedom feels like. This is what it will feel like... when you speak freely from the heart. This is how it will feel... when you tell us... where the other resistance members are. Try it. You will feel like a new man. A free man. Now... speak."'' *''"Willkommen... im London Nautica, verehrte Besucher. Ich bin General Wilhelm Strasse ... der Gründer dieses Museums. Schon als kleiner Junge hatte ich einen Traum. Ich Träumte, dass ich eines Tages einen Roboter erschaffen würde. Wann immer ich mich einsam und ängstlich fühlen würde, sollte er meine Hand halten. Heute klingt das albern, nicht wahr? Doch Träume sind es, die den Motor des Fortschritts antreiben. Ohne Träume gäbe es keinen Sieg. Ohne Träume gäbe es kein Führer. Ohne Träume gäbe es kein Vaterland. Seit meiner Kindheit sind meine Träume zu einem wunderschönen Pfeil geworden... der schnurstracks in die Zukunft fliegt. Unsere gemeinsame Zukunft. Deshalb errichtete ich das London Nautica... in der Hoffnung, dass es viele junge Besucher dazu bewegt... Großes zu erschaffen. Genießen Sie Ihren Besuch. Sieg Heil.(Welcome to the London Nautica. I am General Wilhelm Strasse, the founder of this museum. When I was just a little boy, I had a dream. I used to dream that one day I would create a robot, who would hold my hand when I was alone and afraid. It sounds silly now, doesn't it? But dreams are what fuels the engines of progress. Without dreams, we would have no Victory. Without dreams, we would have no Leader. Without dreams, we would have no Fatherland. Since I was a boy, my dreams, shaped by time, have become a beautiful arrow shooting straight into the future. Our collective future. This is why I constructed the London Nautica. I hope it will inspire more young boys to strive for greatness. Now please, enjoy your stay. Sieg Heil.)"'' *''"Willkommen in der Mondbasis Eins. Ich bin General Wilhelm Strasse... und hoffe, dass Sie Ihren Aufenhalt Genießen werden. Als Minister für besondere Forschungsprojekte liebe ich es ... das Unbekannte zu erforschen. Den Schleier der Ungewissheit zu lüften ... und die dunkelsten Geheimnisse des Universums zu enthüllen. In dem Gedicht ... eines unbekannten Autors heißt es: "Dunkel ist mein Herz ... das Größte aller Geheimnisse." Das Universum ist unser Herz ... und wir haben gerade erst begonnen, seine Geheimnisse zu ergründen. Zusammen warden wir mit der strahlend leuchtenden Flamme Germaniens ... die Galaxis und die gesamte schöpfung erhellen. All das beginnt hier. Sieg Heil.(Welcome to Moon Base One. I am General Wilhelm Strasse, and I hope you will enjoy your stay. As the Minister of Advanced Research, I enjoy exploring the unknown. To penetrate the veil of uncertainty and reveal the dark secrets of the universe. There is a poem written by an anonymous poet, which goes as follows: "Dark is my heart. The greatest of secrets." The universe is our heart, and we are just beginning to reveal its mysteries. Together we will spread the burning flame of Germania throughout the galaxy and the rest of creation. It all begins here. Sieg Heil.)"'' *''"Terrorists. Parasites. You come to free your ilk? Well, as you drag your filthy feet across these halls, remember that you trespass against a man who built a civilization. A civilization to dwarf all others. Remember this, when I release the machine men."'' *''"I am a liberator! No longer must we serve the filthy parasite. No longer need we gaze upon his waddling gait polluting the purity of our bloodline. No longer will we tolerate his primitive brain and violent impulses. Oh, terrorists. Do you not see that my cause is just? Do you not see there is no place for you in this world?"'' *''"No matter how many soldiers you murder, how much concrete you shatter, you will never soil my legacy. I have willed into existence a new age. An age of reason. Of purity. Of strength. Your legacy is nothing but a common impulse of anger. No different from the gorilla in the jungle beating his chest. And even less impressive."'' *''"London. Gibraltar. The Moon. The labor of a million honest men shattered by senseless saboteurs. And now you strike at the very foundation of civilization itself. Why is it, your kind thrives on cowardice and evil? I know why. The answer is found in your deformed physiognomy. Your contorted organs and your biologically inferior cognitive faculties. I know. I have cut holes and looked."'' *''"People like you. All you peddle is death and destruction. I would ask you to consider: In the end we will be judged. Not by what we have destroyed...but what we have created!"'' *''"Can you grasp the splendor of it? The intelligence of the human brain, amalgamated with the efficiency and obedience of the machine!"'' *''"Machine man, clear the room!"'' *''"Do not damage my prototype, Captain! It is a glorious machine! You should appreciate it! Bask in its glory!"'' *''"You perplex me Captain, but you do not scare me."'' *''"Ah! Like Prometheus I steal fire from the gods. The hammer of Thor is my shield. Beautiful!"'' *''"You attempt to weaken me. But my shield takes its power from the storm itself. I channel from Asgard!"'' *''"I will attempt to spare your head, Captain. For my laboratory."'' *''"Where are you going? An act of cowardice? How utterly villainous of you."'' *''"Oh, look at you! You run like a cockroach from the light. Nothing but skin and muscle tissue to protect your fragile organs. Well, my weapons are forged from German steel! My armor reaches into the skies! Look to the clouds, Captain! There, among the thunder, is your doom!"'' *''"You are at war with destiny. A hopeless endeavor. A villain will never master a knight."'' *''"Your cruelty is endless, Captain. Honest, hardworking men onboard that zeppelin. Men with families. Have you no shame? A shocking display of evil!"'' *''"Death and destruction. Is that all you are?"'' *''"Die, allied Schweinehund!"'' *''"Senseless idiocy. Wasteful. Counter-productive. Irrational conduct."'' *''"One must question your sanity. Why would you oppose the greatest accomplishment in human history?"'' *''"This world is ours. To rule with honor and strength. Your weak mind prohibits you from grasping this truth."'' *''"There! I shall squeeze the life from you, Captain!"'' *''"Every one of your ilk. I promise. Hunted down, disassembled and made to serve the Reich!"'' *''"You hope for me to perish in these flames? Such a stupid brain in your head! Impervious to fire!"'' *''"Aah, but I will enjoy watching you burn. Hair melt into your scalp."'' *''"I will never kneel to you!"'' *''"So... gullible!"'' ru:Вильгельм Штрассе/Цитаты Category:Quotes